1. Field
The present application relates to an expansion device connectable to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to improve the practicality of electronic devices, connection means attachable/detachable with respect to the electronic device even when peripheral devices are connected to the connection means have been developed. Such connection means improve the expandability of peripheral devices, and the range in which they can be used is broadening.
JP 05(1993)-217620 A discloses that, in a configuration in which an electronic device such as a notebook computer and a peripheral device are connected via a cable, a connector provided at an end of the cable is fixed to a connecter on a portable device side with screws.
However, in the configuration disclosed by JP 05-217620 A, since the connector is connected to the electronic device using the screws, it takes time to attach/detach the connector to/from the electronic device.
Further, if an electronic device to which a connector is connected is dropped mistakenly on a floor or the like during carriage and a large load or impact is applied on the connector, the connector and the electronic device are damaged in some cases. If both the connector and the terminal are damaged, both the electronic device and the connector need to be repaired, which results in an increase in a repair cost.